Role Reversal
by MyBlueBox
Summary: What if Sebastian was the master? If Ciel was a homeless orphan trying to escape enslavement. What happends when your life comes crashing down and someone comes along just to put salt in the wounds and laugh? ooc-ness. Death, enslavement, kidnapping.
1. Chapter 1

_He sat in the back yard with his cousin; as he normally would. His cousin, Elizabeth, had insisted that they played dress up with her and their aunt, Madam Red's dresses. Ciel had stupidly agreed; not knowing exactly what he had gotten himself into. Lizzy had made him put on several dresses and hats, skirts and corsets. By the end, she had him in a black dress with a blood red corset tied way to tight. The petty coat underneath made it at least 2 feet of pure poofy dress. Just to make it all better she paired it with a small black top hat which had lace on the sides and some red heels. _

_Soon after his wonderful outfit was completed his mother, Rachel, called from inside of the house. "Lizzy, Ciel, it is time for dinner!" she said from the doorway. Elizabeth had picked up the front of her dress and ran for the door, forgetting the state she left Ciel in. He was at a complete loss. He had no idea what to do at that point. His mother and father wanted him inside and he would get introuble if he didn't get there fast enough. But he would probably hurt himself on the way if he ran which would make his mother mad also, which also wasn't the best idea. _

_After a moment of thought he attempted to copy Lizzy and picked up the front of his dress and moved his feet forward. Unluckily the heels were to big for him and he fell right out of them into the grass. Face first. yeah, it hurt. He stood up and took off the heels. Leaving them in the grass as he sprinted to the door. He knew he would get introuble for A) leaving his mothers favorite shoes outside and B) getting his feet muddy. But at that point little Ciel didn't care. Once he walked inside he was met by the angry stares of his family members. "Sorry..." he muttered as he walked over to his spot at the dinner table. The rest of the night went on like a blurr. He had to go change into 'acceptable boy clothing' and get his mothers heels while the adults talked over drinks. Elizabeth and him played with her toys that she had broughten over with her. A few dolls, a boat, and a spinning top. Which he had to help her put back in the bag when it was time for her, edward, and their mother to leave. _

_Ofcourse he was the one who had to carry the bag of toys to their carriage. Not that he was complaining. He loved spending time with his cousin Elizabeth. Even though it drived Edward crazy. Ed hated watching his sister spend time with anyone who wasn't him. and Ciel was included in that bunch. As they took their leave Ciel kissed Lizzy on her cheek when Francis wasn't looking. The carriage driver started the horses up on their running and then they were off. Being pulled in their small carriage by two brown horses. _

_On his way back to his house he got alittle lost. As he always did. Normally he wasn't allowed near the forest. He had been wondering for a good half hour tell he could finally see part of his house in the horizon. But that wasn't what captured his attention. What had was the reds and yellows and oranges that seemed to consume the estate. The building its self was ash black. Then it hit him, his parents were in there. Even as a 7 year old little boy he knew that was bad. After a while his legs started to burn from running beyond the limit of a little boy. The screams of his parents would forever be etched into his mind. _

"Mom... Mom... MOTHER!" He screamed as his eyes opened, his teenaged body slicked with sweat. He looked around for someone or something. "Alois?" he whispered into the darkness. When the reply didn't come he suddenly remembered, 'He left me...'.

A big blob of red prodded at his vision "He's perfect." Said the manly voice as a pair of gloved hands grabbed his arms and pulled him up. Ciel had silently cursed himself. 'Damnit... he's probably a weird druggy or something.' The stranger had threw him over their shoulder. Quite easily even though Ciel was hitting and kicking, screaming at the top of his lungs. After moments of that a rag was placed so it covered his nose and mouth. He stupidly started to panick, causing him to take in deep breaths. The world around him began to mush together in blobs of colors then it got dark.

When he awoke, hours later, he was on a bed, stark naked and something black pressed up against his right eye. "Your awake." Said an unknown voice from the doorway, obviously different from the red blob from last night.

"Who are you?" Ciel asked, his voice more nervious and studdery then what he would have liked.

The black haired tall man smirked from the doorway. "My name is Sebastian Michealis, but you shall call me Master." He said cockily.

Ciel looked at the other, his face reading nothing but pure discust. "I will not, where are my clothes? I am leaving." He stated, slightly rushed, and beyond the point of angry. A pile of clothing was thrown at him as the man excited the door with a chuckle, something like, 'as if you had a choice' was muttered underneath his breath...

Once Ciel was dressed he walked out of the room, "SEBASTIAN! GET DOWN HERE!" he screamed at the top of his angry little lungs. Right after the words left his mouth said facial structure was covered by a gloved hand.

"I am your Master, and you will adress me as such. Understood?" Sebastian said as if he was talking to a 5 year old little boy. Pure hot anger radiating from his normally ice cold body. The young boy was so frightened he could only nod. "Good, dinner is now, lets go." He said even though he was already off walking down the hallway and up the stairs, knowing Ciel would follow after him.

Ciel was in amazement as he walked into the dining room, it had looked exactly like the one at his old home, with a few motifications here and there to fit his 'master's' needs. He chose to ignore the memories that threatened to show themselves in his mind. Pushing them back he sat in his normal seat while Sebastian sat where his father normally would. He scoffed at that. "Is there a problem?" Sebastian asked with a raised black eyebrow. Ciel simply shook his head and waited for the food, folding his hands in his lap and became lost in thought. His conciousness was returned once a plate full of food was slamed down infront of him. Truthfully making him almost jump out of his chair. "Eat up" Sebastian said as he watched his new play thing.

Ciel looked down at the food. It was simply mouth watering. A delicious beef roast, mashed potatoes, and steamed veggies. Then he thought 'Who likes a disobediant slave? A weak slave? exactly.' He sat up straight and looked coldly over at his master. "No." He stated, putting his plan in offect.

"Eat. Now." Sebastian said, testing how far he had to push before Ciel would listen to him easily. The younger simply shook his head 'no' and pushed his the plate away with his right hand. Sebastian had given the order once more and the same answer was givin. That was it. Sebastian was pissed. He stood up from the head of the table and walked over to his slave, picking up the fork and poking a carrot with it. He held the carrot infront of Ciel for a moment. When Ciel didn't put it inside of his mouth at that moment he called for his assistant. "Grell, restrain him." He said simply.

The 'red blurr' from before was infront of him. Wearing a red dress and black glasses. His long red hair carressed his face and shoulders as he walked over to Ciel and held his arms down behind the chair with one hand and forced his mouth open with the other "Ready Sebas-chan!" He said in his usual flamboyant voice. As the other said that the carrot entered Ciel's mouth and he was forced to chew and swallow it. Afterwards his jaw was let go of.

"I hate you" he muttered. The other two just laughed, Grell let go of the young boy and walked out of the room. Sebastian leaned down so he was face to face with the boy. "You should be." he stated simply as he leaned forward and kissed the boys eyepatch. Of which he had forgotten that he had on.

"Get off of me you... you creature!" He spat, then literally spat at him. his spit landing on his masters chest. As it landing on him the back of the older mans hand hit his face, sending him flying off of the chair.

"Don't disrespect me."

...

**Authors Note**

Hey yall, yeah this is like my first fanfiction ever. like ever ever. And I am sure it wasn't all that bad... right? anyway, read, review? Help me be a better writer please please please.

Oh if you hadn't noticed, the beginning was a dream, the blob was a grell, the master was a very OOC Sebby, and I do not plan on making any OC's for this or using any of them, because frankly they piss me off. I may bring in characters from other anime to fill in the spots i need. But aside from that its all good. RIght?

It always seems that you wrote more tell you go back and look at it. Like seriously my hands hurt from writing and typing. and maybe facebooking... and texting... wait what? Pshh...

Nevermind.

I do not own Kuro, nor will I ever, but please review to tell me how I did.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Ciel woke up in his bedroom. An icepack covered his cheek and dried blood was on the inside of the opposite cheek. He sat up in the cold creaky bed and looked around the room. Dresser, window, bed. Very decorative. The icepack dropped from his face as he rubbed his aching cheek. "Ow..." he groaned in pain.

His legs throbbed from under the thin sheet that covered them. Ciel ripped the sheet from his sweaty beat up body. Bruises and whipping marks covered his skinny white legs; making them appear almost purple. He winced slightly at the sight of them. Trying his best not to cry when he touched them, trying to save the little bit of pride he had left.

Creaking from the door caught his attention. A maid with red hair and a blue uniform. Circle glassed covered her eyes. "S...sir! It's time for your bath..!" She said with her mouse like voice. Ciel only nodded when she pulled him out of his bed and dragged him down the hall. Him still being stark naked. A strawberry colored blush covered his face as he attempted to cover his nether regions.

They came across an off-white door, which the maid had pushed open revealing a bath tub and nothing more. Aside from a counter, a towel, and a bucket. The tub was filled to the brim with warm water. Maylene had to push Ciel toward the bath, because of his injered legs he stumbled a few times but couldn't totally stop her.

"Bath time! I'm Maylene by the way." She stated a little bit to loud as she picked up the young boy and put him in the tub. Not easy due to the struggle he attempted to put up. Some of the warm water falling out of the tub and onto the floor. She sighed in slight frustraition. "I am sorry but it has to happen Sir." She said as she pushed him underneith the water and grabbed a bar of soap from her pocket. Ciel backed up to the opposite side of the tub trying to get away from the woman.

"I can wash myself!" He growled rudely, ripping the bar of soap from her hands. She sighed in content and watched him scrub himself clean with the soap. After he was done he threw the soap to the door frustrated that he had been treated like a child. He stood from the bath and stepped out as Maylene attempted to wrap him in a towel.

Maylene gasped slightly as Ciel ripped the towel from her hands. Quietly wrapping it around his waist as he walked back to his room. Maylene followed him frantically trying to get him to start some useless task. Of which he obviously did not do.

Once in the safty of his new room he moved over to the dresser and picked out an outfit for the day. It being a pair of black shorts and a white dress shirt with a black coat, matching the shorts. He quickly slipped it on and dried his hair with the towel and combed it out with his fingers.

The light from the sun leaked through the window and passed the curtains. It strained his blood shot eyes to see passed the sun as he looked out the window. All he could see was the bright light and a bush. Great view.

Afterwards he walked over to his door and turned the handle. But the door wouldn't budge. He pushed on the door and called out hello. But no body answered. A few attempts later he began to bang on the door with his fists screaming as loud as his teenage lungs would let him. The door's hinges began to screach in protest. Little fists pounded into the door, causing them to bleed slightly from his lack of healthy-ness.

The wooden door finally gave up as it fell to the cement floor. Ciel quickly moving out of the way as it did so. He poked his head from the door frame and looked down the hall way to make sure no one was there. Once he found it to be clear he stepped over the door and walked down the hall.

As he passed the big stairs in the front room a voice bellowed from behind him. "Ciel. Come here." Said young man looked up at his adresser. A wave of fear washed over him as he saw his 'master' in a black tux.

"W..what is the special occasion?" He asked, a slight studder in his other wize snappy voice. But he obeyed the rules so he wouldn't be punished once more.

Sebastian just shook his head. "Maylene has an outfit ready for you. Go fetch her." He said motioning his chin towards the hallway Ciel had just came from.

"Yes... Master." He said obediantly, walking down the rest of the stairs and he ran down the hallway.

Inside of his room was the maid from before, holding a pile of clothing. "I assume you met with our Master?," She asked, "Well, he will explain why later, but here is your outfit. I will be here just in case you need help." After speaking she handed him the clothing and sat onto his bed, waiting.

Ciel looked at the clothes. His readless expression quickly changing to a horrified one. It was a dress. A big black with red lace by the neck. A red corset with back ribbon, a black top hat with red lace. And to top it all of, red heals. Still dirty from being left in the back yard. He dropped the clothes as if they burned his hands. Tears had stung his eyes. "Where did you get these clothes?" He screamed at the unsuspecting maid.

"Master gave them to me. Why?" She asked, genuinely curious. "I'm sorry, but you have to wear them." She got off of the bed and picked up the articles of clothing from the floor and placed them on the bed. Once her hands were free she walked over to Ciel and started to unbutton his coat, humming a song quietly to herself.

The coat, shirt, and pants hit the floor. The dress was pulled over his head and placed perfectly on his body. Unlike the first time he wore it, it fit almost perfectly. The corset was next. She wrapped the corset around his torso and pulled it tight, so it looked like he had atleast a bit of a bust. Then tighed it.

Maylene then lifted up the dress and slipped on Ciel's mothers favorite heels, each one at a time. She stood up, grabbed two peices of hair extentions, and clipped them into his hair, putting the hat over it. "Do I really have to wear it?" He asked as tears leaked from his ocean blue eye, his eye patch getting slightly damp as well. The maid nodded and left after giving him directions that he should be out to see his master in a moment.

Once she left he fell to his knees and clutched the dress "I miss you mom..." He said through his sobs. Right afterwards he started crying he stood, wiped his tears, put on a scowl, and walked out of the room.

"Nice to finally meet you, Miss." Sebastian said with a smirk.

"I still hate you." Ciel said defiantly.

...

**Authors note**

Thank you all to the people that reviewed the first chapter. Please review again. I won't make any more chapters if I don't get anymore review so yeah. I got 6 reviews in 6 days. And an internet brownie -U- I am one happy writer. Ill give you a peice of it if you reply


	3. Chapter 3

Beginning authors note:

Sooooo sorry I didn't update before. But I'm pretty sure you guys lived. No one was all like UPDATE OR I'LL DIE. or something. Anyway, I'll make another update once i get... 4 more reviews.

...

Sebastian once again got mad at Ciel. Backsas really wouldn't get him anywhere if he wanted to stay here... or alive for that matter. He really realized that on the carriage ride to the party. The whip normally used for the horses cracked down on Ciel's torso as he cried out in pain. "Now shut up, you will be quiet at the party. And you will act like a lady. Understood?" He asked as he sat on his carriage seat, looking down at the hurt boy with the whip in his lap. Ciel nodded obediantly, looking at his feet as he sat criss-cross on the carriage floor.

Once they arrived at the party Sebastian stepped out of the carriage, Ciel following closely behind. He picked up the fronts of his dress and stepped out carefully. For the first half an hour the gathering seemed to go rather normally. Sebastian socialized, while Ciel stood by his side being as lady like at a 13 year old boy could.

The big wooden doors at the front of the room bursted open. A tall man with black hair and glasses was revealed. But that wasn't what caught Ciel's attention. What did was the blond boy at his side. Clad in a purple coat, green suit, and black booty shorts. "Alois!" Ciel screamed accidentally. Half way through his outburst his masters gloved hand. Some strange/angry glares were directed at him but most of the people ignored it and started to watch the pair walk through the room over to Sebastian and his pet.

After the couple stood infront of the others they all began to look away. "What was her little outburst about?" Claude asked with a raised eyebrow, pushing up his glasses with his left palm.

"She adores Alois and couldn't help herself. It is indeed a well form of flattery." Sebastian explained calmly. Even though both him and Ciel knew that was a lie. The young boy, who was dressed as a boy, no matter how sluttish it was, stared at the 'girl'. His eyes filled with confusion.

"Claude, she looks familiar, do you mind if we talk for a moment?" Alois asked his master, looking up beggingly.

"If it is alright with Sebastian, ofcourse." He said, already getting bored with the conversation. After stating such, he walked away to go talk to someone else.

Alois looked up pleadingly at Sebastian, wanting to speak with the familiar stranger. Sebastian nodded, saying silently that the young boy could take his slave with him for a moment. That was all Alois needed, he grabbed the 'ladies' hand and basically dragged him away. Alois ran and ran untel he was in a small purple room with a small purple bed. "Who are you?" He asked Ciel.

Ciel shrugged, still angry the boy abandoned him a few weeks earlier. The boy grabbed his shoulders and shook them angrily, "Can you speak? Are you stupid?" He shouted in the other boys face. His bipolar disorder getting the best of him.

"Don't touch me Alois." Ciel said sturnly and pulled the other boys hands off of his shoulders. The other boy gasped.

"So Ciel, it is you." Alois said, looking over his company with a smirk on his face. "I've missed you."

Ciel glared holes into the other boys head. "Don't touch me, don't talk to me, don't breath my air!" He yelled at the other. His face turning red with anger, and embarresment. For he had just remembered what he was wearing.

"Ciel, you act so unlady like. Expecially after we made love, your going to treat me like this?" he asked sarcastically hurt. A hand over his heart and a frown on his face. But his eyes filled with happyness and contentness.

"Leave me alone." Ciel said, fighting back tears as he grabbed his dress and started to walk out. A tug at the back of his dress made him move faster, believing that it was Alois trying to stop him from leaving. A loud rip sounded through the small room and a cold breeze made Ciel's skin suddenly grow goosebumps. A snickering came from behind him as he turned around. "Something funny?" He yelled, Alois nodded and held up the dress he ripped off of the other man.

"Very." He stated simply. Looking at his ex lover in only pantaloons and a corset. Ciel gave a grab for his mothers old dress but Alois held the dress out of his reach.

"Give it back Alois!"

...

Yeah i know it was REALLY short, but whatever. 4 reviews if you want more. if not oh well!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: i got 3 reviews saying for me to continue, so i shall. even though i said four, I am fine with 3. I know most of the chapters are either really long or really short and really gramatically incorrect and whatnot. But I won't be good on the long vs. short chapters for a while.

Ciel had pleaded with Alois togive the ripped dress back. But he still had refused. Beginning to become impationt, as he so easily did, he started screaming. "Give it now" he screamed, loud enough for the people in the ball room to hear. A specific black haired demon bursted into the room a moment after the blue haired boy shreaked.

The dressed was ripped from the blond boys hands and placed back in his slaves. "We're leaving." He ordered as he walked out of the room, expecting the blunette to follow him.

Ciel stood there, stunned for a moment before he clung to the dress and started to walk out. Forgetting he was only in his corset and female-panties. The men and women laughed in the ballroom as he walked past. Pointing and staring at him, which was easily the most humiliating thing in his life. The laughs and faces began to mush together into a loud screach and bluring lights. His blue eyes started to sting with tears, having the dress pulled up to his chest as the blond in his bedroom smirked and watched as his old friend was humiliated at the cause of him.

Once the tears poored from Ciel's eyes he started to run out of the room. His heals making a clicking noise behind him as he did so. He ran and ran as fast as he could tell he reached the stone pattio. On which he ran right into his master. "Stop crying, you'll be fine." He said as he grabbed his servants arm and began walking to their carriage.

"Are you kidding? It was humiliating. If i could i would have him killed! i hate him! He knew what that dress meant to me." Ciel said, drying his tears with his fingers. Sebastian nodded, not caring to say anymore. He pulled Ciel closer to him and wrapped his arms around the young boy. Whispering calming words to him. It didn't take long for the boy to fall asleep.

Ciel woke up in a fluffy bed. All black and the room was much larger then his own. The sunlight pured out from the windows and Sebastian sat just before the window. In a large black chair with a large black book in his hand. Thin black glasses resembling the man who's name Ciel had forgotten wore last night. The demon looked over at him and smirked. "Well good morning little boy" He said slightly cockily. "Happy birthday." He said as he took of his glasses and set them on the desk.

"How did you know?" Ciel had asked. Refering to the day of his birth. The other man shrugged and placed his book down next to his glasses.

"I'm a demon, I know things." He stated nonchelontly as he stood up and walked over to the bed (I know i spelt that wrong.). "Today is a day worth celebrating" He said as the boy scoffed and pulled the blankets higher over his head.

"Later!" he yelled as the fluffy black blanket covered his head. Trying to get back to the wonderful dream he had of meeting with his cousin Elizabeth and his aunt. Maybe living with them for a while. Getting married to Lizzy and having mini them.

A-N: once again, as short as fuck. Took me 10 minutes to type but hey, that means they'll be more horribley writin chapters in the future.

Some random person: PLEASE SHOOT ME! THIS PERSON MAKES THE SHORTEST STORIES EVER AND THERE NOT EVEN THAT GOOD!

me: you like it!

Some random person: Maybe...

me: THEN NO MUFFIN FOR YOU!


	5. Chapter 5

Yaaay! Like the same day and she's making another chapter *fake applause*

Thank you thank you! *bows* I am sooo awesome

Psh, yeah right.

Pluto Fetch.

*RUUUUUN*

I own nothing, I, obviously, cannot roleplay with...myself. Which I would assume is normal. But okay. 3 you!

~Ciel's POV~

I opened my eyes, well my eye. The damned eyepatch wouldn't let me open my right one. Stupid Sebastian; I hate him. I sat up in his large bed and stretched my arms, yawning while I did so. Pop, pop, pop. Oh god that felt so good. I thought as I smile graced my features. After looking around the rather large room, for the demon, I got up. Once deaming that it was crazy pshycopath free ofcourse.

My bare feet hit the hard cold wood flooring and I jumped back up onto the bed. It's like ice or something. I wrapped the fluffy black comforter around my torso and got up again. Ignoring the blaring cold that surged through my body once my feet hit the floor once more.

I quickly walked through the room to the door on the far wall. It took much longer to get to then what I would have normally thought. My head flicked to the side instinctly when my hair got in my face. The cold air got colder it seemed and I wrapped the blanket closer around my body. Happy the warmth comsumed my body. I got lost in thought as I walked to the kitchen. My stomach growling with such a fury no man would dare defy it.

~Reg POV~

He scurried off into the kitchen. In a manly sort of way ofcourse. Inside of the kitchen though, is what made him seem less of a man, more like a little girl. Similar to the sound of how he screamed when he saw the kitchen. Inside the kitchen was a big pink banner. In blue lettering it said "Happy 14 Birthday Ciel."

Balloons littered the floors and the ceiling. Red, black, purple, and blue. A rather large cake sat on the island in the center of the room. Though that wasn't really what caught his eye. What did was a tall blond girl with curly pigtails. She wore an elegant red and pink dress and had red flowers in her hair to match. She looked stunning the way her green eyes sparkled with excitement. She looked so familiar but Ciel couldn't quiet tell who she was.

It was very strange to Ciel to have a stranger come up and hug him like she did. And boy did she have the grip of a wrestler. "Um..." he stuttered as he tried to get the stranger off of him.

"Oh Ciel I missed you!" She screached with a very high pitched voice. Ciel finally got the strange girl off of him.

"Who are you?" He asked with slight hatred in his voice.

As he said that the girls green eyes began to water and her voice began to crack and stutter. "Y..you really don't remember me cousin Ciel?" she asked, her voice housing only sadness.

"E...Elizabeth?" He said, shocked that it was truly his cousin. He had pictured his cousin differently. More mature, her hair down past her shoulders, instead of in high pigtails. Maybe slightly thinner, she had yet to get rid of her baby fat.

"You remembered!" She squealed. The sadness vanished from her voice at the drop of a hat. "I knew you would remember!" She hugged him again, tighter this time.

Ciel choked slightly from the pressure on his ribs. Him still only in his pantaloons and a blanket wrapped around him. He looked around the room for someone to help him. Maylene sat there swooning over Sebastians adorible-ness. Finian watched Ciel with pure jealousy. And the other one was no where to be seen.

"Please... Can't... breath..." he managed to sputter out, once she let go of him he went into a horrible coughing fit. He hunched over and held his stomach in agony. "I...I don't know why your hear..."

"What an awful thing to say to your fiance!" She said with pretend hurt. He rolled his eyes and walked past her. In the mosh pit of balloons, which for your information, is very difficult to walk through.

He walked straight to his demon and asked "How did you find her?" with an angry voice while pointing back at his cousin with one hand and holding the blanket with the other. The demon shrugged while the smaller males rage only grew.

~Half and hour later~

Ciel sat at the dining room table inbetween his master and his cousin. A happy birthday cone on his head and the blanket still wrapped around his body. He played with the string that went around his chin from the hat absentmindedly. Pulling on it then letting go to feel it hit his chin and chin skin...?

His cousin sat impationtly as she waited for her fiance to blow out the last candle on the birthdaycake she had help put the small pink candles in.

Sebastian sat there bored. Staring at the wall wishing he was off eating some orphan like he was after he put Ciel to bed the night before. "Hurry Ciel! I don't have all day!" He said angrly, slamming his fist onto the table.

That startled Ciel enough to get him to quickly spit out a tuff of air onto the candle, successfully blowing out the flame. Sebastian looked content. "May I go to sleep?" Ciel asked, even though he hadn't eaten anything yet and it was only around 5, he did not want to stay there.

"Yes, I will give you your cake in the morning." Sebastian said as Ciel pushed back his chair and walked up the stairs to Sebastian's bedroom. Laying back on the bed like he did in the morning. He spread the blanket onto the bed and rested his head on the fluffly white pillow. Snug in the bed, just like this morning, he slowly drifted off to sleep.

AN~ Yup, that's it. I think its longer then the other ones. It took over an hour to write. I know i wrote something wrong. or blah blahh blahhh. But yeah, review! expecially if you want me to continue. If you give me more then 2, then ill continue. not 1.9. or 1. or anything. 2 or more.


	6. Chapter 6

Well; here I am writing this fic which is about 1 year old... ish. Mainly because I was reading the reviews on it and someone threatened to end my life if I didn't. I don't own Black Butler and all that jazz.

XxXx

Ciel's P.O.V.

I layed awake in Sebastian's bed for sometime. Just listening to him and the servants talk to my beautiful cousin Elizabeth. I just hope he doesn't harm her in anyway. If he does... I'd never be able to forgive him. I know I love him, even though that is nothing short of the biggest sin there ever shall be. To be inlove with a male demon, for christ sake, that was basically saying you love the Devil himself and hate God. What a terrible thing. Though recently God has not been on my side, well not since I was about nine but I did not want to think about that right now.

After a while of staring at the wall I heard nothing but Lizzy's irritating laughter and things breaking. Which caused Sebastian to shout at what I assumed to be Marceline. Whatever, the dumb maid diserved it. I know she'd been nice to me but still. She didn't even try to help me get out of here. I doubt any of them are smart enough to realize their master is a demon. Fucking idiots.

Finally I heard the sound of Elizabeth leaving and her carriage taking her back to her home with her loving parents and big brother Edward. There is never a moment I don't think about what would have happened if I would have just lived with Elizabeth when my parents were burned... but her mother was not to fond of me. So they put me out into the streets. Some family they were.

Sebastian walked through the doors almost quiet enough to where I didn't hear him. I looked up at him confused and he put a finger infront of his lips to tell me to stay silent. When I complied I could not think of the reason why. I was not afraid of him. I already accepted that my death was going to be at the hands of him. There was no reason to be afraid over the ineviatable.

He walked over to me with a smirk plastered on his way to happy face. I wanted to wipe it off so bad but I couldn't. He pressed his hand to my forehead and a white light blocked my vision before darkness.

xXx

Yep, this was probably the shortest chapter in the history of Earth. But I have several things I need to update and I really don't care over the length. Have fun my readers 3


End file.
